


【底特律/丹尼尔x康纳60】Pain (pwp)

by z2527751



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751
Summary: 注：本文设定人质关康纳举枪射杀丹尼尔的同时也被丹尼尔射杀。本文包含非自愿性行为以及暴力描写，请有选择的进行阅读。





	【底特律/丹尼尔x康纳60】Pain (pwp)

**Author's Note:**

> 注：本文设定人质关康纳举枪射杀丹尼尔的同时也被丹尼尔射杀。本文包含非自愿性行为以及暴力描写，请有选择的进行阅读。

2039年1月12日  
早上04:08:17  
底特律市郊

地下车库湿度很大，没有任何照明设施显得格外阴森压抑。

“强制痛觉？你要这个做什么？”黑暗里一个光头的暗影发声。

“用途你不用管，”一头金发的人——仿生人靠坐在裸露陈旧的金属管道上答道，“你不是技术型吗，我听说用来威胁政府的脏弹就是你造的。”

“我知道你想报仇，丹尼尔PL600，但你应该知道，现在最不适合的就是同类相残。”暗影中的人逐渐探进仅有的几束光线，无皮肤的塑料面孔显露出来。

“杰夫，我说过了，别再用那个该死的！操蛋的编号称呼我！”金发的仿生人猛的站起来。

“你不该说脏话的，这让你像个丑恶的人类，你应该知道，我们的敌人是人类，而康纳是仿生人，耶利哥重新把你修好可不是为了让你危害同类的。”

“同类——他欺骗我！他杀了我！我他妈是死过一次的人！我不是被修好的，我是被人从地狱里拖回来的！！”丹尼尔咬牙切齿的说道，“看看你的样子——褪去皮肤，像个机器人一样没有感情，就为了让自己和人类区分开来——你现在的模样就像那个该死的康纳一样令我作呕！”

对面的人影似乎颤抖了一下，转过身静默片刻说道：

“想要强制痛觉，你何不去找伊甸园后巷那些恶心的臭虫呢，他们满脑子都是怎么虐待仿生人的龌龊把戏。”

“别再来找我了，PL600。”

————————————————————————  
2039年1月12日  
早上09:31:06  
伊甸园俱乐部后巷

天又下雨了，久未打扫的街面又脏又滑。

丹尼尔一进到这个街角，就感到身后有人悄悄的跟上来，他经过一个转角，身后的人类突然扑上来把某种外接设备插入自己后颈的接口，随着系统一阵乱码，他倒在地上，一种很强势的程式指令直接越过系统权限支配身体——

【痛】

在菲利普斯家生活多年让他身心都认同自己是个人类，他当然第一时间就知道这是疼痛系统，即便没有这个，他在菲利普斯家得知将要被替换的时候心里就已经经历过这种感觉，只不过没有体表触觉组件的反馈罢了。

被地面磕到的地方传来一阵阵强烈的疼痛，他捂住被撞击的部位翻滚痛呼，身后痴肥脏乱的男人逐渐靠近：

“男性型号，你个婊子，你浪费了我一支‘禁果’！”他低吼，狠狠在仿生人的肚子上踹了一脚，“你最好准备好被操一顿来补偿我的损失，塑料妓女！”

忽然男人脚被一阵大力拖拽，失去平衡的同时肚子上狠狠的挨了一拳，口中有血沫飞出，刚才还在地上翻滚的金发仿生人抓住他的领口把他摁在墙上，阴狠的说：

“你以为我会怕疼是吗？你个垃圾。”他拔出后颈插的小小u盘，“这就是你说的‘禁果’，强制疼痛程序？”

“不不不仅是痛，还能让仿生人流水……发情，”男人哆哆嗦嗦的说。

“你身上还有这个玩意儿是吧，给我交出来。”

男人眼神躲闪的摇头，试图用腿攻击丹尼尔下半身，突然他大腿一痛，顿时杀猪般尖叫起来，丹尼尔把小刀狠狠的插进男人的大腿，血流如注，仿生人明亮的金发底下蓝眼睛发出幽暗阴狠的光：

“我杀过人，我的主人被我3枪击毙。”他拧动小刀，对方马上痛呼求饶，“这里没有监控，异常仿生人也无法被追踪，我这个型号很多，我能抹去记忆资料仿佛什么都没发生过，我在这里杀了你根本没有任何后果——你该知道我不介意直接在你脖子上来一刀，你会眼都不眨的死去——”

男人忽而安静下来，屏息，咽了一口唾沫。

“但是如果你交出那个东西，我会放你瘸着腿像臭虫一样活下去。”

手中拿着小小的闪着红光的u盘，留下仍在地上爬的人，丹尼尔头也不回的走出巷子。

————————————————————————

2039年1月13日  
下午03:09:56  
底特律警局外

看着手上的东西，丹尼尔坐在曾经专属于人类的公交车站座椅上。

他没有找人清除体内的病毒，里面包含的性爱模块没有自发运行，可以判断是触发式的程式，他抬头看向对街的底特律警局，康纳就在这里工作，确实如他所知，康纳24小时和警员待在一起，根本没有机会下手，期间警局里来过一个同模不同版本的rk900，他瞧了丹尼尔一眼就走了，似乎不认识他。

丹尼尔站起身，前往康纳通常出没的其他地点。

————————————————————————  
2039年1月13日  
下午02:35:13  
底特律警局外  
RK800#313 248 317-60禅意花园

“康纳，你的任务已经结束了”

“可是，阿曼达！”

“你现在的任务，就是待机，或者在模控生命的库房，或者在满是‘自由’仿生人的街头。”优雅的黑人女性给出残酷的选择，“去协助你的前任吧，观察他的举动，学习关于‘自由’的一切。”

睁开眼，康纳——RK800#313 248 317-60位于底特律警局之外。

仿生人解放之后，所有能被找到的受伤，破损程度不深的仿生人都被耶利哥联合模控生命维护部门进行了维修和重启，虽然他曾试图阻止解放，但还是被一视同仁的重修恢复了机能。

他的任务结束了——阿曼达如是说。他如果不打算回模控生命库房待机，就只能选择回去警局。

他与安德森副队长的相处很不融洽，他离开警局，打算前往耶利哥——他与康纳52相同的外表让耶利哥对他抱有高度信任，他可以借此探知非常多仿生人政府的底细。

他看向身后的警局，看着康纳52的身影在其中掠过，他未察觉自己的眼神已经变得满是怨妒与戾气，回过身整理了领带，他像一个完美的机器一样向耶利哥走去。

————————————————————————  
2039年1月13日  
下午03:47:21  
废墟

“不要转身，把手举起来。”

身后传来枪支保险打开的声音。康纳听从指令乖乖的举手——然后迅速的侧身一个箭步冲向后方，康纳迅速拧过丹尼尔持枪的右臂夺枪，但丹尼尔顺势以肩膀将RK800狠狠撞到墙上。

“滋——”一阵电流声，康纳感觉到后颈被插上了外接设备，而病毒开始入侵自己的程序。他马上展开防火墙，但是丹尼尔拽起他猛的往墙上一撞，命令被强制中断。随即他感觉被撞上的触觉组件，乃至内部都爆发出了强烈的警告！收音组件产生巨大的蜂鸣声，触觉反馈像洪水一样一波一波的剧烈袭来——

“啊啊啊——”他发出呼喊，程序指令挡都挡不住的涌出，他只能叫出口，“停下！停下！求你！”，对方没有再动手，他的模拟泪水模糊了视觉组件，模拟呼吸不受控制的疯狂运作，把他完全不需要的空气不断的大量吸入吐出，他用颤抖的声音问：

“这是什么，痛觉模块？你为什么要这么做？”

离得极近的蓝眼睛漠然的看着他，随后开口：

“为了收回你该偿还的代价。”

康纳忽然明白这台PL600是挟持人质并被康纳51杀死的那个“丹尼尔”。他开口：“如果你是来寻仇的，为什么不直接举枪射杀？”

“你不是不怕死吗，仿生人？”丹尼尔拽起康纳的头发，眼里写满了怨毒，“我已经射杀过一次，但你永远都能继承记忆复活不是吗。”

康纳被那只手拽着头往墙上撞，“嘭！”随着撞击声，康纳的程序开始出现大量乱码，视觉组件蒙上光圈，重力感应向下，他被推到地上，狼狈趴着。

“我是来兑现我的诅咒的，”他说，“由衷的希望你也不会感觉到痛苦和屈辱——”

————————————————————————  
这里是前往耶利哥必经的废墟，钢筋，砖土，垃圾，涂鸦遍布这个破败之地。

“你知道‘禁果’是什么吗。”模糊的视野里，PL600发出居高临下的声音。

“禁果是……近期在人类之间传播开的仿生人病毒，能够越过仿生人防火墙强制植入疼痛……模块和性爱模块，由于伊甸园俱乐部的关停整顿，以及……人类的报复心理，使部分犯罪分子热衷于将此病毒植入自由的仿生人体内并开展……性行为。”康纳准确无误的读出了涉案条目，同时一点点向前爬，试图挣扎着起身。

丹尼尔一脚踩上他的背，让他重新摔回地面：“性行为？何不直接说出‘强奸’？”他皱起眉，“因为你即将要经历这个，何不有些心理准备？”

他撕开康纳身上的衣裤，把他翻过身以面对目前的窘境，康纳视野恢复，看着自己双腿被掰开，却挣脱不开，因为对方总会在他试图逃脱的时候施以疼痛。疼痛并不可怕，因为他做的并不会损坏机体，但是疼痛所导致的软体不稳定让他在危险的边缘徘徊——他不能异常，他得确保自己不会被“情绪”感染。

为了任务，康纳在默念道，这是为了任务。他露出了投降的软弱姿态，对丹尼尔劝说道：“我并不是杀死你的那台RK800，虽然我继承了记忆，但我并没有对你做过什么，也许你不该将报复施加在我身上，不是吗？”

PL600停下了动作，他皱起眉闭上眼，睁开眼看着康纳时，脸上写满无奈的愤怒：“你当然不是他，他早已经被我射杀了。”丹尼尔恶狠狠的靠近，康纳脸侧的灰土被手的力道炸起，“但什么都没有变化，就连你说谎时的腔调也一模一样！你欺骗了我！即使现在也没有任何反悔，依然想用你那该死的舌头愚弄我！——你就不怕我现在把你舌头咬下来吗？！”

丹尼尔狠狠吻了下去，康纳脑中警报疯狂响起，舌头！舌头！不，不要！——但是一吻结束，疼痛并没有发生，康纳却几乎要被过量的警报冲击到宕机。丹尼尔平静的架起康纳的一条腿：“何不让我们试着开诚布公？直到你说出真心话——不要虚伪的歉意以及冷酷的定论，”丹尼尔的阴茎性爱组件打开并膨大，并一点点的挤进康纳的肛门性爱组件——

“啊——啊啊啊啊——”

康纳程序运行彻底乱了，性爱的各项反馈指令拿到了第一优先级，兆亿级别的冗余信息挤占他的内存空间，原有逻辑无法执行，他只能跟着这些新写入的规则运作。“舒服，舒服，非常舒服。”他的警告弹出全部变了脸，触觉反馈也带动他一阵阵发麻，模拟直肠表面丰富的感知组件更是一团乱麻的集中地，他几乎把他词汇容量中所有淫秽的词句挤塞进了对肠道感受的汇报条目里，甚至他还在运用他那极其先进的联想程序自己造词句来表达——他现在有多么爽！

老天！这个PL600到底想干什么！？他想要什么真心话？？我说给他听就行了——

“对不起！对不起我错了！不要……不要顶那里~啊~”

康纳60眼眶涌出泪水，像一个真诚的，脆弱的受害者，反省忏悔着以前的罪过，他只求这些不要在继续了，他不知道他到底还是什么，机器或者是人类，他连判断能力都失去了，他本该是只有1和0的简单个体，为什么他要经受这些对待！？

“不要了！不要了！放过我！你想要我做什么都可以~啊~啊~不要——”

看着身下被泪水衬托的格外无辜的“谈判专家”，丹尼尔一点停的意思都没有，“禁果”的功效相当明显，以冷静理智著称的RK800竟然完全被情欲程序操控，像个婊子一样流着水，扭动着腰，嘴里却喊着跟感受完全相反的话，刺激得施暴者心里那团火焰更加凶猛野蛮的燃烧！快速的挺动每次都会进到深处，模拟阴茎的大小可以一定范围内调节，随着康纳身体动作越发的放荡大胆，而唇瓣吐出的话语却仍旧虚情假意，他一点点加大了尺寸，在快速凶狠的抽插中不断挑战原型机的承受极限。

插入物的变大把刺激的阈值抬升到了新的高度，康纳渐渐的失语，口中发出细小无意义的哼鸣，自己的模拟阴茎在一点点变大都不知道，眼球上翻，口液流出弄湿了衣服也不管不顾，他随着狂浪的插入动作摆荡着腰部，上身和手臂却和瘫痪了一样无力垂着，丹尼尔照样受到性爱模块的影响，他气喘吁吁的低下头，一下一下的顶着柔软的穴道，体会着里面一阵阵的紧缩，咧嘴笑着问道：“现在怎么样？感觉舒服么~？”身下人一阵阵的震颤，努力把头仰起来消磨这过激的感官，丹尼尔凶狠的挺进深处，凑近顶着康纳的鼻尖恶狠狠问道：“我问你！——我干得你爽不爽！”

康纳哭了出来，舌头颤抖着难以控制：“……爽……”随着一句实话被迫出口，更多的需求被无法控制的倾泻而出，他迎上逐渐抽离的阴茎，毫无羞耻的说道，“舒服~好舒服~~我还想要~死掉也没关系！干死我~快点！”

回应他的是一连串深重的顶弄，他高兴的哭喊，搜罗着所有跟性有关的淫词艳语从嘴里迫不及待的跑出来，他抓起丹尼尔的手抚摸自己的阴茎，像一个真正的婊子一样沉浸于做爱的愉悦，软体不稳定的警告消失了，取而代之的是一面红色的墙在面前若隐若现的刷新着。丹尼尔凶狠的动作逐渐慢了下来直至停止，他喘着气，看着身下瘫软的像泥一样的仿生人，笑着问道：“真是冷静的应对啊，原型机？现在想说点什么吗？”

康纳忍不住的挪动屁股试图自己在阴茎上寻找快感，但没有任何成效，被迫中断的情欲烧得他嗓子发哑，他哭着求他快动却得不到任何回应，红色的墙越来越鲜明，他看着对面红色的丹尼尔像个恶魔一样不动如山，脑子里轰鸣叫嚣着要杀了他，他把嘴唇咬出蓝血，狠扑上去，红墙轰然倒塌——

“你是个该死的！没用的贱人！你知道你为什么会死吗！？因为你该死！你他妈的就是个懦夫，把自己珍爱的人类杀了，还想搭上另一个爱你的人的命！你活该死掉，因为你就是个没种的强奸犯！杀人犯！让你和你那该死的鸡巴都下地狱去吧！——”

康纳疯狂的喘着气，他根本无法明白自己说了些什么，或者想说什么，只是脑子里红通通的都是这些没意义的玩意儿，这样好吗，他已经异常了吗？

去他妈的，他感觉好极了。

空气陷入了该死的沉默，只剩下康纳毫无遮掩的喘息声回荡。瞬间道貌岸然的康纳RK800-60成了整个空间里最问心无愧的人，他瞪着棕色的浸满泪水的眼睛看着对面那个强奸犯和杀人犯，对方有些尴尬的沉默着，随后抬头不自然的勾了勾唇角，说：  
“所以……你现在是算怎样了……异常仿生人？”

“……去他妈的异常，老子是自由的，想说什么说什么！”康纳鄙夷道，却不小心牵动后穴打了个颤。

PL600低下头，笑了，他抬起头，爬着靠近康纳的脸，眼睛对着眼睛的说道：“我——我觉得很抱歉……嗯……我是想说……谢谢你。”他的眼睛看着没几分歉意，倒是带着PL600脸上常有的那点羞涩，他退后，“嗯……我觉得……我们应该直接结束了……你觉得还想继续做完吗？”

康纳被他阴茎撤出的动作刺激得再度软倒在地，眼泪又一次流出来，他显然是还处在情欲之中，但他想也没想的先泄愤道：“我一定要把你抓起来，该死的强奸犯……”，咬着嘴唇，他自己挪动腰部把阴茎从后穴里拔出来，随后躺在地上和剩下的欲望搏斗着，PL600收起他的大家伙，穿好裤子便开始帮康纳整理衣装，好在只有扣子飞了，裤子还完整稳当，模控生命的可伸缩衣物显然具有极强的韧性可在这样的折腾下存活，康纳不太情愿的在丹尼尔的帮助下整理好了自己，然后站起身就听见丹尼尔说：“你把我带去警局吧，我不会反抗的。”

这下轮到RK800感到尴尬了，他显然没法迅速回到冷静理智的心态，有点应付不及对方突然真诚和蔼的态度，他抠了抠没有扣子的衬衫门襟，挪动嘴唇说道：  
“我没打算抓你——被家用型干了，丢人。”随后转向丹尼尔问道，“你是怎么回事，怎么突然变老实了？”

“只是，突然听到了自己想听的话吧，我伤害了我所珍爱的人，我想要存活，想要被人爱，但却绝不想要伤害其他人，但我最后这么做了，却仍旧因为仿生人的解放而被原谅了。我恨你欺骗我，但你这次没有，我该死，我想。”

“美国没有死刑。”康纳像往常一样直白说道，“而且私刑是不被允许的，同时也不推荐你自杀——”

“因为仿生人解放以后我们需要自行支付维修费用了，委婉的告诉你，我的维护费用超乎你想象的昂贵。”康纳试图整理领带，却发现领带并不在，遂尴尬的罢手，“所以建议你用你未来一辈子的工资来抵扣，外加免费劳务。否则我就告发你的强奸罪行，顺带一提，犯罪过程我已经全程录下来了，想抵赖也没有用，此外唔唔……”

丹尼尔以唇堵上了喋喋不休的那张嘴，而后他举起投降的手势，露出一个像他金发一样灿烂的笑容：“我明白，我是你的了，警官。”

——end——


End file.
